Tim Hodge
| birth_place = Boaz, Alabama, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | body_discovered = | nationality = American | other_name = Timothy Hodge, Timm Hodge | occupation = Voice actor, writer, director, storyboard artist, animator, comedian, executive producer, producer | years_active = 1993-present | spouse = | domestic_partner = | children = | parents = | website = http://www.timothyhodge.com/ | known for = VeggieTales }} Timothy "Tim" Hodge (born April 2, 1963) is an American voice actor, story artist, writer, animator, comedian, and director at Big Idea Entertainment in Nashville, Tennessee, where he has works on the VeggieTales videos as well as other animated projects like 3-2-1 Penguins!. Hodge became interested in film-making while he was in 7th grade when he stumbled upon his dad's 8 mm camera and spent his summer making short films using clay and other materials. Hodge later went on to attend Oral Roberts University in Tulsa, Oklahoma. He got his first job in animation at the then-current/now-defunct Willming-Reams Animation studio in San Antonio, Texas, where he drew animated television commercials for seven years, at the same time studying at the San Antonio Art Institute. Early on in life, he graduated from High School in 1981. He later joined the Walt Disney Feature Animation studio located at the Disney/MGM Studios theme park in Orlando, Florida. While at Disney, he also worked as story artist on films like Mulan, John Henry for Disney's American Legends video and Brother Bear. It was in 2000 that he took his family and moved north to Chicago, Illinois to join the studios of Big Idea Productions at the Yorktown Center mall and started working in computer animation. Hodge's directorial debut at Big Idea, Lyle the Kindly Viking, won the Best Direct To Video Animated Release at the 2001 World Animation Celebration. He was nominated for an Annie Award for Best Vocal Performance in 2003 for his role as Khalil in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. Hodge won 1st Runner-up for his live-action short film Soccer Mom Detective in 2008. He currently resides in Franklin, Tennessee. Filmography * Time & Chance (director, producer, writer, editor) * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (lead storyboard artist, voice of Jolly Joe) * 3-2-1 Penguins! (director, executive producer, concept artist) * Soccer Mom Detective (director, producer, writer) * Brother Bear (additional story) * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (head of story, voice of Khalil) * VeggieTales (director, producer, writer, storyboard artist, additional voices) * John Henry (story supervisor, voice of MacTavish) * Mulan (story) * Pocahontas (animation assistants) * Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable (animator) * The Lion King (breakdown animator: Young Simba) * Trail Mix-Up (in between artist) References External links * Official website * Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:People from Boaz, Alabama Category:University of Montevallo alumni Category:Luther College (Iowa) alumni Category:American male composers Category:American composers Category:American male voice actors Category:American photographers Category:American animators Category:American male comedians Category:American comedians Category:American storyboard artists Category:American male screenwriters Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:American film editors Category:American film producers Category:American television producers Category:American television directors Category:Film directors from Iowa Category:Film directors from Alabama